There are many instances in which articles require frequent cleaning and where the cleaning materials used are difficult, inconvenient, or severely restricted by law in the manner of disposal. For example, more and more communities are restricting by local ordinances the disposal of cleaning materials either fluid or solid, and forbid their being emptied into drainage or sewage facilities. These restrictions apply in many cases, even to the disposal of such seemingly innocuous cleaning substances as detergents. For example, there are Federal regulations prohibiting open disposal of materials having a pH lying without the range 6-9.5.
In supermarkets, for example, common items of use are market baskets which are wheeled vehicles including wire-like baskets mounted thereon for carrying goods, and which are pushed through the facility by the customer. Such market baskets require frequent cleaning and desirably must be cleaned on or closely adjacent the actual use facility in order to keep the cost of such cleaning within practical limits. Also, racks, utensil and the like used in meat departments require daily cleaning.